Zach
"People don't change, they only get old." - Zach on what he thinks about people "Maybe we're just sleepwalking" - Zach Zach is the youngest child of Sonya's family and the younger brother of Sonya, Kael, and Claude. He attends Vida Elementary School. No kid in his school is as popular as him! Believe it or not, this 4th grader is the most popular kid in his school. Bio / General Info Name: Zachary "Zach" Alvarez Age: 10 Skin Color: Pale Family: Sonya, Claude, Kael, Emily, Brendan Race: Archian Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Black Date of Birth: July 13, 2003 Weight: ??? Height: 4'8 Backstory Zach was born after the fall of Archian City, where he was born in Vida City, the same city where Sonya was born. Unlike his older siblings, he was not born to witness the massive genocide of the Archians by the hands of the Elsians. Most of Zach's backstory is unknown, but at some point he attended Vida Elementary School, where he became the most popular student at the school, getting free lunches everyday and no homework at all. When Zach turned 8, he was separated from the rest of his family from the Amber attack on their home. For three years he wandered the forest in hopes of finding his family. Current Life Zach now spends his time in the forest, after apparently getting banished from a village he took refuge in. After finding April late at night, he was finally reunited with his siblings. He now spends his time walking alone in the forest, sitting under trees reading books or just walking. He occassionally hangs out at the cabin. Personality Zach is a kind, selfless, and pure-hearted boy who learned to not do the bad things his siblings did in their lives. Unlike most Archians, he doesn't care for war nor the culture, but lives a normal child life and studies to maintain his straight a's. Zach wishes the best for everyone, and likes his older brother Claude, he wishes to change the world into a peaceful society, instead of being engulfed in war. He has visions of better times. However, Zach believes that people never change, and they never look back to learn from their mistakes. Whenever he thinks of this, he always say to himself "people don't change, they only get old." Zach's personality changes to a sadistic, all powerful entity when he he activates his power he was born with, Entity. Zach develops a hatred for Hawtur. This is because Eri told him that Hawtur keeps terrorizing Zach's siblings, notably Sonya. He also hates him because Hawtur claims to be Sonya's "ex-boyfriend." This has caused him to hate him so much that whenever he sees him, he will attack him immediately. Zach spends time with his older brother Claude, who he views as a "father figure." Claude takes care of Zach no matter what, and to Zach's enjoyment, plays with him. He also likes riding in Claude's car while going maximum speed. Zach also spends time with his sister Sonya. The two don't talk much by Zach occasionally sleeps next to Sonya. This indicates that they have a usual brother-sister relationship. Sonya protects Zach, such as when a robot approached them she told Zach to get behind the tree, and defended him. Abilities Zach was born with the 3rd most powerful Archian ability, Entity. This allows him to morph into an aura with a random color. In this state, he is able to quickly move around swiftly like a ghost, possess others, and possess great feats of strength. Zach uses this power as a strong defense mechanisim, rather than the use for revenge. He does use it for head-on assault or the offensive. Quotes "People don't change, they only get old." "Just thinking about him makes me wanna rip his head off and his spine out!" "I'm studying!" "My sisters are always strange.. my brother and I are always the normal ones.." "It's a setup" "We won't fall!" Theme Song Category:Male Category:Archian